Green People
by Invader ZaiFae
Summary: I hated my summary!! Yeah...an Irken, a human, and a what-the-heck-is-that-thing? meet the TMNT, and must save a relation to the Irken, before it's too late! (Melodramatic, but better!) *Updated!!*
1. Woo! NYC!

This is my first TMNT fanfic.  I'm not really sure yet where it's going, but I have an idea.  Yeah, this first chapter is an introduction of the three of my characters and myself, so there's not really any Turtle action in it.  Yet.  There will be, though, so worry not!  Yeah…anyway, here it goes…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ian Malcolm walked slowly along the path.  He could see the dinosaurian footprints, and had seen these particular ones often enough to know that they are raptor prints.  He emerged from the foliage to find himself apparently behind a building.  He could see and outcropping of rock, with crude steps notched in the side.  He climbed the steps, when he reached the top, he found a round structure, about man height, next to an old glass dome.  He entered the round structure, and saw a glowing button off to his left.  He pushed it, and the structure began to rise.  It was an observation tower!  He could see, in the clearing in front of the complex, a Parasaurolophus and a Gallimimus, pacing side by side.   As one, they turned, stared at the complex to the right and down from where he was, and begin to flee.  Malcolm looked where they had been, and saw a Velociraptor emerge.  It's jaws parted in a snarl and it began chasing the herbivores.  Two more raptors followed it.  

            Malcolm stiffened, and watched the raptors.  The first one was the largest, and probably the alpha female of the pack.  She was yellow, and has brownish markings on her, like the bred raptors in the original park.  The two that followed her were smaller and light green.  One had Reddish markings on its head and neck, and the others, which was slightly larger than the first, had darker green markings.  Malcolm figured that one, too, was a female, and the only male was the reddish one.  He shifted slightly, looking for somewhere to hide should the raptors notice him.  The red one stopped, and craned his head around.  He stared at Malcolm.  Right at Malcolm.

            He froze, but the raptor growled.  The other two broke off their pursuit of the herbivores and joined the male.  They began moving towards the tower, fanning out in a stalking pattern.  Malcolm looked around, and spotted what looked like a cage, lying off on the ground off to his right.  If he could only get to it, he might be safe there…

            Suddenly, another Gallimimus darted across the clearing.  The three raptors instinctively turned and began to chase it.  Malcolm jumped out of the observation tower.  He hit the ground hard, but got up and began to run.  The raptors turned back and began to chase him instead.  He reached the cage and managed to push himself through the bars.  It was a very tight fit but he made it.  The three raptors tried to get in at him, but they couldn't fit.  He sat down in the middle of the cage, and looked around at the complex.  A plan was beginning to form in his head.  The roof of the building in front of him looked weak.  He could see holes in it.  If he could just get the raptors up there, they might fall through, or off.  That would be good.  Also, if he could get one by that slab of concrete…maybe he could push it over on it.  He sat back to wait.  

            The raptors soon stopped trying to get in at him.  They didn't leave though, just backed off and watched.  The two smaller ones began to play fight for a moment, but the Alpha female snapped at them and they stopped.  Time continued to tick by, when suddenly; a shrieking call pierced the air.  Malcolm and the raptors all jerked their heads towards the call.  A blue and gray Pteranodon swooped overhead, buzzing the raptors.  It wheeled and swooped back, flying extremely close to the ground.  The alpha raptor hissed, and jumped, trying to catch it.  All three raptors chased it across the clearing.   

            Malcolm climbed out of the cage and climbed the steps back up to the observation tower.  Instead of climbing into it, though, he jumped from the rock outcropping to the roof of the building.  The alpha raptor turned, back, saw him, and snarled.  He ran along the roof to the end, and she followed him along the building.  He leaned over the edge in time to see her leap up, he scrambled back, and the roof broke.  It had been flat, but now tilted upwards in two pieces.  He slid down and into the building, and heard the thump of the raptor hitting the ground outside.  He hoped she was still.  

_            One down_, he thought, running through the building.  He peered out of a doorway.  The raptor was still, unconscious or at least stunned.  He ran around her and slipped behind a slab of concrete leaning against a rock.  He waited.  

            Not a moment later, one of the other raptors came to investigate, the female with green markings.  He saw her head out of the corner of his eye.  Praying she was in the right position, he pushed.  The slab creaked and fell, pinning the raptor underneath.  It squealed and lay still.  This one was dead.  
            _Two down_.  He looked around.  The male raptor was nowhere to be seen.  He walked quickly past the alpha female, jumping when her leg twitched.  He ran behind the buildings and came around by the cage.  He looked up and saw the male, sniffing at the dead green-back.  It looked up and saw him.  He scrambled up the side of the cage.  It had been turned on its side, because here was the door, on top.  He unlatched it and tossed it open.  The last raptor looked up, and began pacing across the clearing.  He dropped into the cage, and the raptor sprinted the last few yards and leaped lightly up onto the cage.  As it dropped in, he slipped out, and flipped the cage door up and over.  Luckily, it latched by itself.

            _That's three_, he thought.  Suddenly, the rhythmic thumping of a helicopter cut into his thoughts.  He looked up, and backed into one of the battered doorways of the old building.  The chopper circled for a moment before landing in the clearing.  The door opened.

            "You Ian Malcolm?" one of the men inside asked.  
            "Yeah!"

            "Get in!  Hurry!"  He climbed into the chopper.  The door slid shut and the chopper began to lift off the ground.  Before it had climbed ten feet, the tail suddenly swung downwards.

            "What the hell?" The pilot snapped.  Malcolm pressed his face to the window.  The alpha female raptor was gone!  He turned and tapped the pilot…

"Janella, what the hell are you doing?"   The girl started.  The small green helicopter and yellow and brown raptor fell from her hands, landing with a slight thunk on the carpet.  She turned over.

            "Jeez, Reno, don't sneak up on me like that," she said, putting a hand dramatically to her chest.  "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  The green boy laughed.

            "You humans are so easy to scare," he said, kneeling down on the carpet beside her.  "Anyway," he continued, "what were you doing?  I heard you in the hallway!"  

            "Ah, you know me," she replied, gesturing to a paperback book half hanging off the bed in the room.  "I read the Lost World, I play with my toys.  I'll probably be watching the movie tonight."  Reno snickered again.  He curled his two long slender fingers and thumb into a fist and socked her in the shoulder.

            "You are so incredibly weird," he informed her, "even for a human."

            "Yeah, so I've been told," she replied, sitting up. "So, whaddya want?"

            "Mom wanted me to tell you that she, Lightwing and I are going into the city tonight," he told her.  "They wanted to know if you wanna come."

            "Well, duh," she said.  "You know I hate being in this house alone.  And at night!  Ugh…it's creepy!"

            "Yeah, I figured you'd say that," Reno said, blinking his wide, red eyes.  "And Lightwing was so hoping to be rid of you for a night." He chuckled.

            "Hey, don't look at me," Janella said, getting to her feet and spreading her arms wide.  "She's the one who plucked me outta the garbage can."

            Reno stood to.  "Yeah…I dunno, I'd watch myself tonight," he warned her.  "She might just try to ditch you."

            "Doesn't she always?" Janella asked with a long-suffering sigh.  She bent over and picked some of the little plastic dinosaur out of their spots in the plastic play set.  She rearranged them in the set and folded it up.  She gathered up the remaining figures in one hand.  "Hold on just a sec," she said to Reno.  "I've got to put this away."  She dumped the pieces into a plastic bag and placed it on top of a plastic container.  "Close enough," she laughed, waving a hand at it and walking out of her room with him.  

            "So, where are we going?" she asked the skinny being next to her as they walked down the hallway together.  He narrowed one red eye and raised the opposite thin black antenna, which was his equivalent of raising an eyebrow.

            "I already told you," he said mockingly.  "The city.  You know, New York?"

            "I know what the city is, alien boy," she replied sardonically.  "Where in the city, though?"

            "I dunno," he replied with a shrug of his skeletal shoulders.  "Probably to dinner.  Then we'll walk around, spend money.  You got any money?"  She shook her head.  "Oh well.  I'll bum some off of Mom.  You know she has a soft spot for you."  Janella chuckled a little.

            "Yeah…" she said.  

            A few minutes later, Janella and Reno were standing in the front foyer of their spacious house.  Janella was putting her coat on, and Reno was fiddling with the hologram projector on his belt.  He was toying with the idea of changing his hair color…

            "Hey Janella," he said pensively, "do you think I should change my hair color?  I'm thinking either purple or red."

            "Personally, no," she replied as she dug through a box, searching out her favorite hat, "but if you do, go with purple.  You know how your mom feels about those particular colors."

            "Ah, you're right," he said, buckling the belt around his cargo pants.  He switched on the projector, and his alien form was replaced with a more human one.  The hair was bright blue.  He opened up a closet and dug out his coat.  A clicking of boots announced the arrival of the more adult members of the household.  Janella and Reno looked up.

            "Oh no," the taller of the two beings moaned.  "You're coming?"  She flashed a harsh glare at Janella, who stared right back into the yellow and black eyes.  The creature shook her dragon-like wings irritably.

            "Yep," Janella said with a smirk.  Annoying Lightwing was fun…if dangerous.  "Someone needs to keep an eye on Irk boy here."  She laughed, and socked Reno's shoulder.  He gave her a playful push.  Lightwing rested her forehead in one of he slender, long nailed hands.  She shook it back and forth, and her Parasaurolophus-like crest swished back and forth through the air.  In fact, her entire head was shaped like that of a Parasaurolophus, without the beak.  She sighed angrily, and turned to glare at the other tall being beside her.

            "Just when I thought I'd get the midget outta my hair…" Lightwing said.  "ZaiFae?  Do you have something to do with this?"

            "Um…" The green skinned creature shifted uncomfortably.  She too, was female, and you could tell she was related to Reno.  She had the same skeletal look about her, the same red eyes and black antennae.  Only, where his were just kinked at the tips, hers spiraled inward in boxy curves.  "Aw, Lightwing, you know I feel bad for this kid.  And you know it's good for Reno to have someone his age who can, at least in some degree, relate to him.  Besides, you know she doesn't like this house, especially at night."  ZaiFae took a deep breath and crossed her armored forearms over her armored chest.  That was another difference between mother and son: he wore human clothes and just disguised what was left showing.  She wore garments from her old life, her pre-Earth life, and just disguised the whole thing.  Lightwing, who probably couldn't pass for human in a drug addict's fever dreams, just morphed.  That was one of her skills.  

            Lightwing shook her head once again, and turned away from the others.  A faint blue glow enveloped her body, which began to shrink.  Her crest and wings disappeared; her head became human and sprouted hair, and the bright magenta color of her skin faded to the color of a Japanese woman's.  She looked at her reflection in the mirror in the hall.  She snapped her fingers once, and her clothes changed from her usual skintight garments to something a little more fitting.  She wordlessly went to the closet and pulled out her long trench coat and ZaiFae's overcoat.  She handed the green creature her coat and walked out the door.

            ZaiFae slipped on the coat, before reaching a hand down to her belt and activating her hologram projector also.  "C'mon, kids," she said, staring after Lightwing.  "Once we get into the city, she'll be better…I hope.  She just better let me drive, it's my Avalanche we're takin'." She followed the morphed creature out into the night.  The two teenagers glanced at each other and started laughing, sharing some secret joke about the adults' quirks.  Reno shut and locked the door, and they piled into the truck for a trip to New York City.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Yep.  That's it so far.  If anyone one out there watches Invader Zim, you'll probably have realized by now what race ZaiFae and Reno are.  And if you haven't, look at my profile.  Read a fic or two.  I'm sure you'll get the picture real quick.  Um…glances around…okay…review if you want to read more, okay?  Thanks!


	2. This doesn't bode well

Okay, chapter two!  And this one has turtles in it!!  Yay!!  *Blink*  Anyway, I just realized that this would probably count as a crossover, because there are Irkens in it!  (That would be ZaiFae and Reno.)  Yeah…just read it please…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Mikey, where are we going?" Donatello asked, slight overtones of a whine in his voice.  "And more importantly, why?"  The turtle picking his way through the sewer in front of him paused and rolled his eyes.

            "This is going to sound so cliché," Michelangelo explained.  "But I got a feeling.  Not the kind that hot blond babes in movies get right before their murdered by an ax-wielding maniac, but the kind hot blond babes in movies get right before their dead brother's ghost shows up and helps them solve the mystery of his murder and bring the murderer to justice."  Donatello stared blankly at him.

            "Just how much soda exactly did you have tonight?" he asked. 

            "Hah hah," Michelangelo replied.  "Funny.  But for once I'm serious.  I really feel like something's going to happen.  Something important.  It's really weird."

            "Okay, Mr. Psychic, where should we go?"

            "I dunno," Michelangelo said with a shrug.  "Up.  To the surface.  To the rooftops, so we can see better without being seen."

            "Fine, but if we get in trouble with Splinter," Donatello said with a glare, "it's your fault."

            "Yeah, whatever."  The two turtles stealthily climbed up out of the sewer when they got tired of walking in it.  In no time, they had scaled to the roof of a building overlooking a bustling Chinatown street.  They could see, across the street, a relatively large Chinese restaurant.  After a few moments of watching people go in and out of the restaurant, Donatello turned to Michelangelo.

            "Okay, why here?" he asked.  "What are we looking for?"

            "Not looking," Michelangelo replied.  "Waiting."  He shook his head.  "I don't know.  Let's just wait a couple more minutes, and see if anything happens.  If not, I'll take you out for pizza.  My treat."  Donatello opened his mouth to reply.  It was then the restaurant blew.

"Wait, where are we going again?" Janella whispered to Reno as his mother attempted to maneuver through traffic in New York.

            "I'm not sure," he replied, keeping his voice as quiet as hers.  "I heard Chinese food mentioned, so I'm guessing a Chinese place."

            "Works for me," Janella said with a shrug.  "I like Chinese seafood.  It's so good."  She sighed and sat back.  

            Twenty minutes later, Janella, Reno, ZaiFae, and Lightwing were seated at a table near the doors of a spacious Chinese restaurant.  They had just placed their orders, and were sipping at their drinks.  ZaiFae looked around.

            "Nothing like a crowded city restaurant to bring out the best and worst in these apes," she said with a sigh.

            ""Yeah," Lightwing agreed.  Suddenly, the restaurants door swung open, and half a dozen men came in.  They had ski masks and large guns.  One of them waved his gun in the air.  

"Nobody move!" he shouted, firing a shot for emphasis.  A bit of plaster filtered down into Lightwing's soup.  She sighed.  ZaiFae scooched her chair away.

"This isn't going to be good," she said to her son.  He nodded.  The thieves moved farther into the restaurant.  

"We want all of your money!" the same guy shouted to the cashier.  He seemed to be the group's spokesperson.  "And if anyone tries calling for help, we'll blow their brains out!!"  The other gunmen nodded enthusiastically.  He fired another shot into the air for emphasis.  ZaiFae winched as she heard it ting off a pipe. 

"Lightwing," she murmured to the Dae-uial.  "If they're not careful, they could hit a gas pipe…or worse, a water pipe."  She shuddered, eyes wide.  "We've gotta get the kids out!"

"I know," Lightwing replied.  "You get them out of here.  I'll try to stall these punks, keep them from hurting anybody."  ZaiFae nodded, and got up slowly, telling Janella and Reno to mock her movements.  They too rose, slowly and fluently, and she shepherded them towards the door.  She looked back. Lightwing had already risen and was headed towards the gunmen.  ZaiFae told the two teens to go outside and wait for her, and turned back in time to see the spokesmen confronting Lightwing.  He swung his gun around crazily, and it went off.  ZaiFae darted forward.

"Light-!"  Her cry was cut off as a blossom of fire erupted from the ceiling.  She could only duck down, cover her head, and hope the kids had made it out okay.

The explosion blew Reno and Janella off their feet and across the street.  They soared through the air so quickly that Reno did not even have time to activate the mechanical legs in his back-pod and stop the impact.  He hit the wall of the building and slid down to the street, crumpled in a heap.  He didn't stay conscious long, but his last remembered sight was the flames billowing out of the building his mother was still inside.

As one, Michelangelo and Donatello scaled the side of the building and dropped lightly to the ground.  They stood in the shadows of the alleyway, watching the fire burn.  There was nothing they could do.  They weren't equipped to fight fires.  It wasn't their thing!  Besides, both could already hear the wail of fire engine sirens coming to keep the fire from spreading.  

"See?" Michelangelo said, almost sullenly.  "I told something would happen."

"Let's just go," Donatello said, turning away.  He didn't like being unable to help those inside the building.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Mikey?"

"Look…" Michelangelo pointed to the two still forms crumpled against the wall.  Quick as a flash, he and Donatello were at their sides.

"We should leave them," Donatello said softly.  "They'd be better off in the hands of the paramedics.

"But look," Michelangelo said again.  He gestured to the male form.  Even in the flickering light, both turtles could tell that he was different.  He was green.  Michelangelo looked his brother in the eyes.

"I don't think we should leave them," he said.  The wailing of the sirens drew closer.  Donatello took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said, bending down to pick up the slight form of the girl.  Michelangelo picked up the green boy, and when the first fire engine pulled around the corner, there was no trace that any of them had been there.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Okay. That was it.  If you guys want me to continue this, you have to leave reviews or I won't know.  So review.  Pleeeeaaasssseeee!!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own the TMNT or Irkens.  However, Reno and ZaiFae I do own, as well as Lightwing and Janella.  They're mine!  They're me.  I'm them.  I'm theirs…so get over it!!


	3. Irkens? What are those?

Woohoo!  New chapter!!  

Disclaimer:  I don't own TMNT, or Irkens in concept, even though the specific two in the story so far are mine.  Um…oh, I do own Janella, and Lightwing and her entire race.  I am God!  Bow to me Dae-uial, for I am your creator!!!  *Blink blink*  Yeah…power trip…just read it!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"What is he?"  "A turtle?" "No, look, he has antennae, like a bug or something…" the soft voices weren't really enough to keep Reno awake, but when a hand reached out and brushed his right antenna, the sensation jolted him into reality.

            Where was he?  Why was he here?  And who the hell was touching his antenna?  Only his mother touched those.  No one else was allowed to.  And he knew it wasn't mother.  He couldn't sense her anywhere near, in fact.  He struggled to sit up, and blinked his red eyes open. 

His first thought when he saw the four creatures in front of him was 'really fat Irkens.'  But no, Irkens just didn't look like that.  Two of the creatures were sitting on the end of his bed.  One was standing in the corner of the room watching him warily and the last was sitting on the edge of his bed to his right.  The one who had touched his antenna.

He hissed, showing his zipper-like teeth, and flattened his antennae to his head.  He pulled away from the creatures, and tried desperately to remember everything his mother had told him about hand-to-hand combat.  

"Whoa, calm down, little dude," one of the creatures said, holding up its hands.  "We don't want to hurt you!"

"Yeah right.  That's what they say in the movies, and then POW!  It's all over," Reno said mockingly.  He decided to cut to the chase.  "Who are you?"  The creatures didn't seem to expect that.  They stared at him.  "What?" he said.  "If I'm gonna be dissected, I'd like to know who's doing it."  (Yes, Reno is quite paranoid!)

The one who had spoken to him laughed.  "Someone's been watching too many sci-fi movies," it said.  The creature continued.  "My name's Michelangelo, and these are my brothers."

The one next to him on the bed raised a hand.  "I'm Leonardo."   The one leaning in the corned nodded curtly.  "Raphael."   The last one: "Donatello."  

Reno looked warily around at them.  "My name's Reno.  Reno Luthuviel."  There was an awkward silence for a moment.  Then, in unison, Reno and the creature that had introduced itself as Michelangelo asked, "So what are you exactly?!"  

Reno chuckled.  "I'm an Irken!" he said proudly.  All he got for that was four blank stares.  He sighed.  "An Irken.  I'm an extraterrestrial.  Or, I would be, if I had been born off-planet.  I was born here on Earth, technically, but that doesn't change who I am genetically."

"Okay," Leonardo said slowly, as if he didn't believe him.  "Well, we're turtles.  Mutant turtles."

"Really?" Reno said.  "That's fascinating.  I mean, I've seen some extreme mutations on this planet, but this certainly takes the cake." Leonardo opened his mouth to reply, but a startled shout of "Hedgehog!" alerted them all to the awakening of another.  Reno began to snicker.  

"I don't know what she comes up with in that twisted little brain of hers," he said, "but she always, always, always wakes up that way."

"Who?" Leonardo asked.

"I'll show you," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.  He took a few steps forward, but suddenly stumbled.  Michelangelo, who was closest, moved to catch him, but before he could, four thin, spidery mechanical legs emerged from the hard, round pod on Reno's back.  They caught and steadied him, and then returned to the pod.  He walked out of the room, as if that was normal, calling softly for his friend.

"Fascinating," Donatello whispered, awestruck.  He hurried out of the room, and caught up with Reno.  "How'd you do that?" he asked.  

"What?  Oh, the mech leg thing.  It's instinctive by now, actually.  You see, all members of my kind have back-pods installed right after they are born."  He reached up and tapped the thing protruding from his back.  "They're quite useful, actually.  Aside from the mech legs, there are all sorts of tools, a self-resuscitation system, and a hell of a lot of storage space."

"And how do you activate them?" Donatello asked.

Reno tapped the side of his head.  "It's mental, my friend," he said.  He paused by a couch, and peeked over.  Janella was sitting there, legs drawn up to her chest.  She was tapping nervously at the gold ring that hung on a chain around her neck.  She began to run it between her fingers, reciting what was said by the engravings under her breath.  She couldn't actually read the writing, it was in an unfamiliar script, but she had heard the meaning often enough to have memorized it:

"One ring to rule them all,

One ring to find them.

One ring to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them."

Reno pushed himself over the back of the couch and onto her legs.

"Hey!" she shouted playfully, pushing him off of her and onto the floor.  "Where are we?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Reno said uncertainly.  

"You're in a sewer," Donatello interrupted.  "Under New York city to be exact."  Donatello wasn't sure what sort of reaction he expected from Janella, but it certainly wasn't the smooth and unsurprised acknowledgement of what he said.  Reno introduced Janella to Donatello and the other three turtles when they came out.  Reno was glad to see that Janella, who tended to be shy around anyone she didn't know, immediately took a liking to Michelangelo.  Now he could concentrate on worrying solely about his mother, and not his mother and his best friend.  

He remembered walking out of the restaurant with Janella, and then the sensation of flying, but that was it until he had woken up here.  He was worried, even though he knew he shouldn't be.  His mother had been through so, so much already.  She could fend for herself.  Still, he couldn't help it.  He was sure she was worried about him, too.  

Suddenly, almost in unison, Janella's stomach and Reno's both growled loudly.  Janella's eyes opened wide, and she giggled.

"Guess I'm hungry," she said sheepishly.

"I can fix that," Michelangelo said, pulling her up off the couch,  "I think we've got some left over pizza somewhere…"

Donatello rolled his eyes.  "I'm sorry about him," he said to Reno.  "Would you like something to eat?"  Reno nodded enthusiastically.  He got up, and walked with Donatello into the kitchen, where they found Janella and Michelangelo already seated at the table.  He was laughing at some joke she must have told.  

"-and you think that's bad, you should have seen the expression on his face the first time we went to the creek," she was saying excitedly.  She snickered.  "You see, the creek, where I get to it from my house, drops right off from the trail onto the creek itself.  Usually, there's a little beach, but not all the time, you know?  Anyway, he was walking in front of me, and all of a sudden, he drops out of sight.  I get to the edge, and I see him hanging there, holding on to the branches of this tree over-hanging the river with his mech legs.  He was, like, this close to the water!" She held up two fingers to show how far he had been.  "He was furious.  Refused to talk to me for a month.  It was the funniest thing I ha-"

Reno hurried forward and clamped a hand over Janella's mouth.  "Heh heh, no need to be telling people these things," he said, blushing.  He poked Janella's temple with a pointed finger.  "Spill anything else about me and I'll tell then about the go-cart incident," he threatened.  Janella's eyes got wide, but she crossed her arms, looking very miffed.  The sudden dinging of a microwave (Do they have a microwave?  I'm not sure, so I put one in.  I like 'em.) forestalled what may have become a clash of wills.  The pizza was ready!  Some of it, at least.  Michelangelo got the slices out and gave one to Janella, keeping the other for himself.  Donatello sighed, and put some more in for Reno.  

Soon, everyone who wanted it was eating pizza.  There wasn't much talk for a while, seeing as Janella and Reno were quite hungry, but when the leftover pizza had been demolished and the paper plates disposed of, conversation started up.

"So, what are you again?" Donatello asked Reno.  

"An Irken," Reno replied.  "It's an alien race.  From what my mother tells me, we're very materialistic-one of those 'Conquer and Destroy' type of aliens you hear about in bad sci-fi movies.  The original bug-eyed, green skinned invaders with antennae."  He pauses for a moment.  "I wouldn't know, though," he says sadly.

"What do you mean?" Donatello asked.

"Well," Reno thinks for a minute, trying to come up with a way to make his story short.  "Let's see.  My mom's an outcast, who, on returning by accident to the home planet, was raped by the more evil of their two rulers, resulting in pregnancy.  She was back on Earth, her 'period' came to a conclusion, and, violà, me!"

Janella rolled her eyes.  That wasn't even half the story, but if he didn't feel like elaborating, she wouldn't push him.  She was one of the handful of people to know the whole story, and knew that she was privileged to know it.  There was a moment of silence.

"So," Janella said, to break it.  "I'm fourteen, female, and from New Jersey.  How old are you guys?"

Michelangelo laughs.  "Fifteen," he says.  "All of us."

"And you live with no supervision?  No parents or legal guardians?"  Janella sighed.  "That'd be so cool!"

"It would," Leonardo agreed.  "But we do have a sensei.  He's our mentor.  He's just…not here right now."

"Really?" Reno asked.  "Where is he?"

"Well, we're not really sure," Leonardo said sheepishly.  "Sometimes he goes off on his own to meditate, but he never tells us where.  We don't worry about him though."

Janella and Reno nod, accepting that.  Lightwing does that a lot too; only she doesn't go for meditation, more like murder.  The talk was about to turn to other things when a mechanical beeping sound filled the room.  

"Someone's communicator," Donatello said.  The four turtles checked theirs, but no one's was going off.  Suddenly, it clicked.

"Reno, it's yours!" Janella said, tapping the Irken boy's back-pod.

"Oh," he said sheepishly.  He activated the communicator arm, which reached around to in front of him from the pod.  He took the handheld unit and clicked it on.

"Mom?  Mom, is that you?  Over," he said into it.  All he got in reply was a staticky, garbled transmission, in which only a few words could be decipher: "-what…hell…let go…Red!…-sshole!…elp-…-eno…"  Then there was a piercing scream, which was cut short as the communicator went dead.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Gasp!  Suspense!  Yay!  O.O

I just realized that I actually shouldn't be posting this story yet, since Reno hasn't technically been conceived, much less born and raised, but, hey!  What can I say?

If you like, this, leave a review and tell me.  If you hate this, leave a review and tell me.  I'd like to know more than three people are actually reading this story.  Um, yeah…that's all I have to say…


	4. Ouch

Look, Sakura, I updated!!  Don't take away my Zim tapes!!  Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?  *Sniff*  and yes…I do have pictures…a miiilllion pictures.  (GIR-like)But mah scanner's all broken, an' Ah can'ts get 'em into da computer.  

Yes…Legolas is mah fave…Luthuviel is elvish-kinda, and…yeah…I'm done!  Go read now!!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

ZaiFae sat slowly up, one hand to her pounding head.  It was dark, but there was enough light filtering into her eyes to enable her to see.  She was in an alleyway, and she could see, across the road, several fire engines.  The low, flickering red light of a fire threw odd shadows over the trash littered around the front of the alley, but didn't directly reach her back here.  She heard the crunch of boots on gravel, and she saw Lightwing come into her view, in her natural form.  Lightwing crouched down by her.  She looked out at the street.

            "You okay, Irken?" she asked.

            ZaiFae blinked.  "I guess…what happened?"

            "The restaurant exploded," Lightwing said matter-of-factly.  

            "Oh…yeah," ZaiFae said.  "I remember that now…" She rubbed her head and slowly stood up.  Lightwing stood up also, and the two stood, staring together in morbid fascination at the flames as the licked up the sides of the buildings on either side of the restaurant.  A sudden thought occurred to her.

            "The kids…where are the kids?!"

            Lightwing stiffened up.  "I…I don't know," she admitted.  "I looked, after I got you out, but I couldn't find them.  I don't think they would have left-"

            "-not of their own wills, anyway," ZaiFae interrupted.  Lightwing shot her a glare and continued.

            "So that's why I think something happened to them," she finished.  "I don't know what, though."

            ZaiFae bit her lip worriedly.  She shifted her weight from foot to foot uncertainly, debating internally whether or not to stay here.  If she did, they might come back.  They might just be waiting somewhere for the people to leave before coming out.  On the other hand, if she and Lightwing left to look for them, they would be able to find them faster, wherever they were.

            "Why don't you call him?" Lightwing said, disturbing her reflections.  ZaiFae looked up.

            "What?"

            "Reno.  Call Reno.  Don't you both have communicators in your little pod thingies?"

            ZaiFae smacked her forehead.  "Of course!!" she exclaimed.  She tried to activate the communicator module in her pod, but all she got as a response was an electrical fizzle.  "Oh crap…"

            Lightwing snickered.  "It's fried," she said with a laugh.  ZaiFae glared at her.

            "Help me fix it," she said angrily.  "Now!"  Lightwing sighed and helped ZaiFae remove the pack from her back, lay it out on the ground, and begin to tinker with it.

            It was not long until they had the thing fixed.  ZaiFae let it reattach to her back, and activated the communication arm.  She and Lightwing moved back into the shadows, and she pressed the button to buzz Reno.

            Before he picked up, though, she felt a presence behind her and a burning pain in her waist.  She fell to her knees, gasping with the pain.  She turned in time to see a shadowy figure raise an iron bar and slam it into Lightwing's head.  The Dae-uial fell to the ground, amazingly unconscious.  Their assailant stepped out of the shadows, revealing a spidery-thin form almost identical to ZaiFae's.  Even, the out fits were similar, only his was in various shades of red and black instead of red and pink like hers.  She scrambled away from him-and it was a him.  He possessed the kink-tipped antennae of males.  The figure smiled evilly and moved forward.  ZaiFae scrambled back, away from him.  He lunged for her, and it was then Reno answered his communicator.

            "Mom?  Mom, is that you? Over," his voice said.

            ZaiFae pressed the button to talk back, but the figure grabbed her and yanked her to her feet.  "What the hell?" she snapped as he wrenched both arms behind her back.  "Let me go, Red!  You asshole!"  She then remembered the communicator.  "Help me Reno!" she called into it.  "It's your fa-"  Red wrenched one of her arms up behind her back and she screamed, the pain was so intense.  He wrenched the communicator arm out of her back-pod and slammed it across her head.  The pain in her arm became trivial as a blossom of bluish-red blood seeped down into her eye.  She tried to blink it away, but couldn't.  She felt a sudden burst of pain in the small of her back, then nothing as unconsciousness overtook her. 

Lightwing sat slowly up, gently clutching the back of her head.  It throbbed painfully, and when she took her hand away, the fingers were covered in blood.  She looked around, instinctively sticking her fingers into her mouth and sucking the vital fluid off. The alley was empty, but she could see marks in the dirt.  She carefully got up, fighting nausea, and went over to look at them.  Scuff marks and a few sweeping trails through the dirt, all concentrated in one area.  Then nothing.  Something in the corner of the alley gleamed as a car passed by.  Lightwing walked over to it and picked it up.  It was the comm. arm from ZaiFae's pod.

            Lightwing heaved a sigh and looked around.  She morphed back into her natural form and sprung to the top of a nearby building.  She looked around.  Nobody in sight.  Not that she really expected anyone, but…it was still good to check.  She closed her eyes, curled her hands into a cup, and concentrated.  In a flash of blue, a cell phone appeared in her hands.  She turned it on and dialed the number of the cell phone she knew Janella almost always had with her.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Um…review!  Gotta go!


	5. Lightwing

I jus' realized…in the last chapter I say Lightwing was in her natural form, and then later I say she morphed back to it even though she never morphed out…oops!

Sakura, a note:  LUTHien TinUVIEL…see?  …my friend got a scanner!  Now I can scan things there and have her send them too me!  Woot!  'Course, I'd still like my own to work, but…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Janella lounged in an armchair, Michelangelo leaning over her shoulder.  She had a clipboard propped across her lap, and was scribbling furiously away at a piece of printer paper clipped on it.  She clicked her mechanical pencil to get more lead, and continued to add to the little scene.  

            On the paper, a vaguely Irken form was sitting on the seat of a bay window, staring into space.  Machinery framed the window on either side.  As the drawing became more defined, a sad expression etched its way onto his face.  He vaguely resembled ZaiFae.  

            Michelangelo sat himself on the arm of the armchair.

            "Who's that?" he asked.

            She cocked her head, not looking at him.  "Purple," she replied simply

            "Who?"

            Janella sighed.  "He's the leader of the Irken Empire," she explained.  "Well, one of two, actually.  The other's Red.  They're named after their eye colors, but I don't know why.  Anyway, Red's evil…and Purple's nice…and I think ZaiFae loves him but I'm not sure.   It's none of my business."  She took a breath and began humming to herself.

            "Okay…I didn't get a word of that…" Mikey said.  Janella squinted at the paper, and suddenly, violently, she flipped it over and began a new drawing on the back.  She was grinning evilly now, and a very different picture was making itself visible.  Janella began to sing out loud.  Not very loudly, but…audible.  She seemed to have picked up in the middle of the song.

"Where'd your pleasure go

When the pain cut through you?

Where'd your happiness go?

This horse is running you 'round now

Getting you down now

Where's your pleasure now, Johnny?

Where has your pleasure gone…

Now?"

She snickered, and a new raptor appeared on the back of the ailing parasaur.  Mikey looked afraid.

            What he didn't know was that this was Janella's way of dealing with stress.  She would do something else, usually with demonic single-mindedness.  Anything stressful in her life and she turned her mind away, filling it with other things to crowd out any pain that she might feel.  Of course, later, she'd tend to dwell over-long on it, refusing to think of anything else but what if?  What if?  Weirdo.

            Across the room, Reno paced, not even noticing the two on the other side.  If Janella's method was ignore, Reno's was dwell.  Behind vacant eyes and a mechanical pacing, his mind was whirring.  Where had his mother been?  Where was she now?  What about Lightwing?  Why hadn't she called?  She was reliable.  Who had attacked?  It must have been an attack!  Who?

            "Reno!"  Janella's voice cut through his thoughts.  "She wasn't necessarily attacked…"

            "Are you a mind reader, girl?" he asked.  "I was just thinking about it!  But please…explain."  It was times like these you could see his father coming out…

            "Amembah in tha Lost World," she said, lapsing into one of her odd accents, "when Levine called Thorne an' Malcolm?  They thought he was in trouble, but he was jus' frustrated 'cause his phone wasn't working?  Maybe ya mom's comm. unit is screwed up, and ya only think she's in trouble."

            "Perhaps…" Reno said, accepting that possibility.  "And quit talking with that stupid accent!!"

            "All righ' mate," she agreed amiably.  "P'haps this is bet-ah?"  He hissed at her and spun back to his pacing, which was a little less frantic than before.  Janella watched him with a wary eye; hand paused for the moment over her drawing.  She was lucky he wasn't upon the surface getting himself killed.  He probably would be, but a joint argument with Leonardo had convinced him to stay.  Janella wanted a call from the tall Dae-uial.  Leonardo had wanted his sensei to return.  

            Almost on cue, her cell phone started beeping.  She fished it out of a pocket (she has expansive pockets) and turned it on.

            "Hello?" she sing-songed.

            "Oh good!  I did dial the right number," came a deep, feminine voice from the other end.

            "You're annoyed, Moonstars," Janella chastised.  "I can tell."

            "Yeah, whatever," she replied.  "Listen, where are you kids?  And is Reno there?"

            "I'm here!" Reno yodeled into the phone.

            "Answers that question.  Now answer my first."

"Alright!" Janella said.  "We are in a sewer, and if you want to find us, talk to Michelangelo!"  She shoved the phone into the startled turtle's face.  He took it, and after Lightwing's barked command, gave her the coordinates for the nearest manhole.  He handed it back to Janella rather quickly.  She put it to her ear, called out "Sugar has exploded in my pocket!!" happily, and , after listening for a moment and agreeing with voice on the other end, hung up.  She looked around.  "Well it has…see?"  She dipped a finger into a pocket and sure enough, it came up covered in sugar.  She licked it off and stood.

"Well, Lightwing has called," she said invitingly.  "And if we don't get to where we said we'd be, she'll kill us.  And I'm not kidding."  Reno nodded in agreement.

Janella, being the impatient and hyperactive fourteen-year-old that she is, was walking in circles around Reno and the four Turtles.  She was, once again, singing to herself, but this time, the only one who could understand her was Reno.  Yep, Janella's the only human in the world that can understand Irken!!  Go her!  Reno, getting exasperated, turned and snapped at her.

"Nehash teelarra!" he said.  "Ayolooren taykahr, en tanhaanta ellerro!"

She hung her head.  "Anakay teelonta eskanto," she said sadly.  She stopped singing.

"Thank you," Reno said.  Donny came up to him.  

"What was that?" he asked.

"Native language," Reno explained.  "I don't know it that well, neither does Janella, but we know enough."

"Hah!  Are you kidding?!  You two would never survive on Irk!"

Janella started, whirling toward the source of the voice, Reno mimicking her movement.   In a flash, the four turtles had their weapons out and pointed towards the place where the being had spoken.  The feminine voice laughed again, and an eight-foot tall being with bright magenta skin walked into the light.  She fluttered her wings once before settling them to her back.  Janella squealed with delight and tackled the being around the waist.  She didn't even flinch, as Janella's 95-pound frame was nowhere near enough to actually affect her.

"Lightwing!!" Janella cried happily, squeezing harder.  The tall Dae-uial grimaced and, grabbing her by the nape of the neck, lifted her away, dropping her out at arm's length.  Reno came forward and put an arm about the girl, holding her back.

"Nice to see ya, Lightwing," he said.

As the two teenagers were greeting the Dae-uial, Leonardo turned to Michelangelo.

"That's Lightwing?!" he asked incredulously.  On the way to meet her, Michelangelo had told his brothers about the phone call.  

The orange bandanna-ed turtle shrugged.  "I guess," he said.

"I though she'd be more…I don't know, human?"

"Dude, they never said that."

"Oh."  Leonardo and Michelangelo turned back to the threesome just as Lightwing straightened up and looked at them.

"What in hell are those things?" she asked.  Janella thumped a fist against Lightwing's thigh.

"That's mean!" she declared.  Raphael stepped forward, looking Lightwing up and down.  

"I'm sure I could ask you the same question," he said, arms crossed defensively.

"I'm sure you could," she replied mockingly, imitating his stance.  "But please, answer mine first."  Leonardo stepped up beside Raphael and laid a hand on his shoulder, pushing him aside very subtly.

"We are a group of mutated turtles," he explained.  "We're brothers, and we live here in the sewer with our sensei, Master Splinter."

"Right then," Lightwing said disbelievingly.  "And just how did you meet up with the annoying midget and the know-it-all Irken?"

Donatello stepped in here.  "My brother Michelangelo and I were out that night…we found them after the…"  He gestured with one hand, not sure of the best way to word it.

"Explosion," Lightwing supplied dryly.  Donny nodded.  "Works for me," she said with a shrug.  She leaned in conspiratorially.  "Couldn't you have left her there?" she asked.  Donny looked shocked, and Lightwing laughed.  "I'm kidding," she said.  "It may not seem like it, but I love the kid.  Ever tell her that though…" She trailed off threateningly.

"Don't worry, I won't," Donny said, holding his hands up defensively and taking a step back.  Lightwing smiled, and turned to the others.  Janella was poking Michelangelo's arm repeatedly, apparently begging for something.  Reno was standing nearby, watching bemusedly.  Donatello had moved off to his brother Leonardo's side, and was watching her, Leo with his arms folded.  Raphael was leaning against the sewer wall, partially in shadow, arms also crossed.  Lightwing smirked at him (she does that a lot), and crossed her arms also, leaning back on one leg, subtly imitating his stance, and mocking him.

"Hey," she called authoritatively.  "Janella said you guys lived in a sewer, but I was expecting something a little more homey!"

Leonardo immediately stepped forward.  "I'm sorry," he said quickly.  "Where are my manners?  This isn't our home, just the closest entrance to it.  If you'd follow me…"  He and Donatello began walking, Reno and Michelangelo trailing behind.  Lightwing wasn't really that surprised to see Janella riding on his shoulders and, also unsurprisingly, keeping up a steady stream of words.  She couldn't tell if he was listening, but frankly didn't care.  She looked around for the fourth turtle, and noticed him following behind them, eyeing her.  She smirked (once again) to herself and continued to walk, purposely exaggerating the movement of her hips.  

Little did she know, Raph was staring very intently at her as they all walked down the sewer.  Her little ploy was working far better than she could have hoped.

Lightwing sprawled in the armchair Janella had occupied not long before, wings hiked up and over the top, legs straight in front of her, arms stretched along the chairs'.  She tapped one foot spasmodically, face set in a skeptic expression as Leonardo and Donatello explained their presence to her.  Raphael had disappeared into the kitchen and was banging around some pans (no one was sure if he was cooking of just making noise-they suspected the latter) and Janella had introduced Michelangelo to her collection of 'pocket toys,' i.e. anything small enough to fit in her pocket that she felt like taking.  There were small dinosaurs and animals, some plastic and some plush, a few larger plastic models that had been in her coat, and the prize of the lot, an articulated plastic dragon two inches long.  The 'pocket toys' had been made into 'pocket soldiers' and split into two armies, which Mikey and Janella were currently battling.  Reno sat on a backwards chair, refereeing. 

It wasn't long until the Turtles decided their sensei wouldn't be returning at a reasonable hour, and ushered their guests into their own rooms for the night (despite protests from all sides), opting to stay in the main living chamber.  Even as the Irken, human, and Dae-uial slowly drifted to sleep, the four Turtles huddled together on the couch, trying to determine the best way to tell their sensei of the days events.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

WOOHOO!  IT"S FINALLY FINISHED!!!  YES!!  I don't know why this chapter took me so long, but it did.  Wait, yes I do!  The interaction between Raph and Lightwing, that was problematic!  *Sighs*  Ah well, 'tis finished now.

*Looks at reviews*  Wow…five…amazing…*Hintreviewhint*

Okay, a quick question:  The Turtles seemed a little flat in this chapter.  In fact, they have through this whole thing.  What do you think?

Oh yes.  The song above?  JtHM reference!!  Woot!!  ((It's by Poe, called Angry Johnny, and I don't own it!  Just thought you should know!!))


End file.
